Morning paradise
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Connie's hiding something or rather someone from her friends, but trying to spend time with them is proving rather difficult. Please R&R! Rated R for sexual references and language!


Morning paradise!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the story line.  
  
Summery : Connie's hiding something or rather someone from her friends, but who is it, and why!  
  
Rating : R for sexual content  
  
Chapter 01  
  
The morning sun, warmed my back as it shone through my window. I hated mornings, especially those where the warmth of your bed is a lot more inviting than crawling out into the chilly morning air. It was Saturday morning, a morning for staying in bed for as long as possible. There was a gentle knock at the door, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Julie, if that's you, I'm not going running with you, it's only 9.30". I shouted, turning slightly in my bed. "Health nut" I mumbled under my breath. There was another knock. Cursing her under my breath, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stormed toward the door. "I swear to God Julie, I'm gonna chop your legs off so that you CAN'T run". I yanked open the door.  
  
"Morning to you sunshine". Was the reply.  
  
"Doesn't anyone around here know how to stay in bed". I replied stepping side wards allowing my visitor in.  
  
"Well, I was planning on going back to bed". He raised his eyebrows evilly.  
  
"Really, well we'll have to see about that". I pushed him into a sitting position on my bed, resting my arms across his shoulders.  
  
"You wouldn't like to disappoint a guy, now would you"? He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and pout.  
  
"Oh no, we can't have that now can we". I joked, kissing his forehead gently.  
  
He pulled me down on the bed, causing me to fall onto my back, I let out a giggle as he leant over and kissed me, starting off gently then become more passionate. Just as things were beginning to heat up between us, there was another knock at the door, he ran his kisses down my neck ignoring the constant knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it"? I shouted.  
  
"It's Julie, I need to talk to you". Came the reply.  
  
"Two minutes". I yelled in reply, pulling myself from under his body, then pulling him toward the little bathroom adjoined to my dorm room. "Just stand in the shower". I whispered, throwing him his jacket, before rushingly making the bed before answering the door. See I had been keeping my mystery guy a secret from all the ducks for nearly 6 months now, I suppose it was because keeping him a secret meant I never had to share my time with him, with the others and I suppose it was because we were both a little nervous about what they'd think about us, but I suppose they wouldn't be too against it. "Hey, what's up"? I asked opening the door, whilst checking over my shoulder for any tell tale signs that there was someone else in there with me.  
  
"Charlie". Came a rather rough response.  
  
"What's he done now"? I asked about my friends new boyfriend.  
  
"He's being a prick, that's what. When I got in last night, he was sat up waiting for me as though I was a teenager again. Then he started preaching to me about staying out late and drinking obscene amounts of alcohol". She didn't come up for air throughout that first sentence. "I mean I didn't have that much to drink anyway, it wasn't as though I was hammered, and since when did he become my father"? She prattled on.  
  
"He was probably just worried, I mean it wasn't as though we told anyone about our outing did we, it was a spur of the moment thing, you know how protective he gets". I began trying to be rational, hoping she would see his side and then leave to make up with him.  
  
"Fine I know I didn't exactly tell him, that I was going out with you, but fucking hell fire, I'm not exactly 14 years old anymore, I'm old enough to legally drink and own a shot gun, he doesn't own me for Christ sake, I mean since when I have I got to check in with him every single hour of the day. And what is it with this protectiveness, I feel smothered around him, I cut my finger with a knife, he wants to rush me to the hospital in case it needs amputating". She babbled, I could tell this was going to be a long morning.  
  
"That's just his way Jules, he loves you so much that he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's been like that for as long as I've known him, you'll never change him, you just have to accept that he naturally worries about you and no matter how much you tell him not to, he will". I tried to be rational again, but it got me nowhere.  
  
For the next hour, she babbled on about how much he annoyed her with his littler habits and his not being able to let his hair down. I don't think half of it went in, it was going in on ear and out of the other. Eventually, without warning, she stood and said she'd best be off, so she could actually talk to Charlie about this, luckily for Charlie she had calmed down considerably. I was just about to go into the bathroom to tell him it was all clear when there was another knock at the door. I quickly headed to it, hoping whoever it was didn't want to talk.  
  
"Charlie". I greeted my oldest friend.  
  
"Are you busy"? He said stepping in anyway.  
  
"Well I was just about to take a shower". I said hoping he would take the hint.  
  
"The water isn't even running". He pointed out.  
  
"State the obvious Spazway, I was just heading into the bathroom". I told him.  
  
"Oh well, I'll turn you the water on, it'll take a few minutes to warm up anyway and by the time I've finished it should be just right". He began heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"No it's ok". I began to argue but I suddenly heard the spray of water. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping he hadn't spotted a certain person hidden behind the shower curtain.  
  
"What's wrong"? He asked appearing from the bathroom.  
  
"What, oh nothing". I replied, feeling shear relief wash over me. "So what's up"? I asked.  
  
"Julie". He replied dejectedly. "Why do I always feel as though I'm the bad guy in this relationship"?  
  
"Let me guess, this is about last night and a certain person coming out clubbing with me, not telling you, then returning a little bit worse for wear"? I asked, hoping this wasn't going to be as long a conversation as Julie's had been.  
  
"Yeah, How'd you know"? He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, I was with Julie last night, and yeah she's been to see me this morning". I admitted.  
  
"I'm gonna guess, she's told you that I was in the wrong, as I always am". Charlie prattled.  
  
"Look Charlie, I know you worry about her, and you have every right to, but think of it from her point of view, she just wants a bit of freedom. Go out and have some fun yourself, compromise with her, ask her to just let you know if she's not going to home while late, just so you won't worry".  
  
"But that's it, I wait up for her because I know exactly what state she's going to be in when she gets home".  
  
"Charlie, she's 21 years old, she can take care of herself, give her a little trust, if you don't then you might find you don't have a girlfriend anymore. Now go and talk to her, talking to me isn't going to solve any of your problems".  
  
"Your right". He headed to the door, with me following. "Thanks Con's". He hugged me tightly before planting a kiss on my cheek.  
  
I had been friends with Charlie for 19 years and I knew him like the back of my hand, like most of my fellow team mates. I suppose in a way we annoyed the ducks sometimes because myself, Charlie, Guy and Averman had been best friends since before we could walk, and were joined by Goldberg not long after that, and although we'd only been friends with Adam for 11 years, we had known him since our early days. I couldn't imagine my life not having my contacts with the only guys that had seen me shed a tear or two.  
  
I headed back to the bathroom, and hadn't gotten any further than the door, when I saw him stood dripping wet from the shower, an annoyed but playful look crossing his face. I could see his toned muscles through his white shirt that was clinging to his heavenly body, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.  
  
"Get a bit wet Sweetie"? I asked stepping further toward him.  
  
"Just a tad". He replied pulling me even closer. "Since I'm already wet through, and you told Charlie you were having a shower, I think we ought to keep your word". He teased me with small gentle kisses.  
  
"You do, do you"? I teased him back, laughing we each helped each other shed our clothes as we stepped into the shower cubicle.  
  
As I stepped under the water spray, the warmth hit my back, he kissed my neck gently, his hands drifting from my waist down to my bum, his kisses sent shiovers down my spine as I ran my fingers through his short mousey blonde locks as if it were lace. He made his way back up to my lips kissing me tentavily and poassionately, I felkt him harden next to me, and savoured the moment. He pushed his body againt mine, causing us to step closer to the side of the shower cubicle. He lowered his hands further holding my upper thigh, until I felt him lift my up against the shower side, my legs wrapping around his hips, his kisses remaining consistant, until he started making his way down my body again. I leant my head back as his soft kisses tickled my neck and down my chest until he was exploring my firm breasts. The spray of the shower running down our naked bodies He took plenty of time as he explored them with his mouth, every so often licking along the nipple making me moan with ecstasy. Again making his way back up to my lips, slipping his tongue gently into my mouth. I felt him enter me and let out a moan, but was silenced by him kissing me. He went further and deeper into me, the ecstasy mounting throughout my being. I pulled away to catch my breath, leaning my head back breathing heavily as I felt him beghin sucking on my pulse spot, I let out gentle moans as he pumped away, I suddednly felt him cum and we both let out moans of ecstasy. He pulled out and allowed me to slide down the wall of the shower until my feel touched the shower bottom. His kisses became soft and gentle as he made his way back up to my mouth. We stood there kissing for another 5 minutes, before we cilmbed gingerly out of the shower, each wrapping a bath towel around us, even then we continued staying close, kissing passionately. We dried off and made our way back to my bed, where we both collapsed under the sheets, huddling close, his arms tightly around me as I rubbed his bare arms affectionately.  
  
"I see that woke you up a little". He taunted jokingly.  
  
"Adam". I tapped his arm gently, enjoying the warm breath against my neck.  
  
"That's what I call morning paradise". He told me, before planting tender kisses on the back of my neck.  
  
So what did you think, this was the first story I've written with a sex scene, so I hope it's not too awful. Anyways plz R&R!!!!! 


End file.
